


and I run for miles just to get a taste

by ruuhroh



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuhroh/pseuds/ruuhroh
Summary: Brad huffs out a noise, finally opening an eye to peek at Ray - who looksfrazzled. “What?” he asks, hands immediately seeking out Ray’s waist. Ray makes another noise, something unintelligible but sounding an awful lot like a choked out whine, fingers digging further into Brad’s face.“Beard,” is all Ray replies, his hand flattening out so his palm runs along Brad’s cheek.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	and I run for miles just to get a taste

When Brad had arrived home yesterday from his parents’, he was totally alone. Ray wasn’t expected to arrive home until later in the week so Brad didn’t bother with shaving off the three-week beard he’d been growing. Instead, he’d thrown all his laundry in the wash and then crawled into bed to sleep off the two-hour drive from his parents’ house in Santa Barbara. 

He wakes up while it’s still dark out, roughly close to 5:30 AM according to the alarm clock’s bright red numbers on the bedside table, and figures he can grab a few hours of surfing then taking a quick nap before fucking around with some new harddrive stuff he’d picked up while he’d been out and about in his parents’ city. 

It’s the best possible time, no Ray to distract him or to give him shit for his new purchases. 

By the time Brad gets back from his early morning surf, his phone is blinking with a new text message, specifically from Ray. It’s a half-assed text that says ‘omw hm c u l8tr’ because Ray can’t use English apparently. He shakes his head, laughing slightly as he strips off his board shorts, pulling on a pair of briefs and sweats before he climbs back into bed. 

Just a quick nap before his whiskey tango fuckhead of a boyfriend apparently shows back up early to be loud and annoying. Despite the fact he won’t have time to play around with his new toys, he misses Ray, not that he’d ever say it out loud. 

The next time Brad wakes again it’s to Ray hollering “What the fuck is that?” Then Ray’s bouncing onto the bed, coaxing an annoyed groan out of Brad. Ray is half kneeling on the bed now, shuffled in close and half leaning over Brad as his hands come up to cup at Brad’s face, blunt fingernails scratching at the minor beard he’s got going on, something a little more than scruff. 

Ray’s been gone also for the last three weeks, visiting his mom, visiting Walt; a nice, long, break from his job. Brad’s been on leave too but they’d agreed to take some alone time separately, not that they didn’t like each other, but even Ray could admit they needed some time apart. 

Brad huffs out a noise, finally opening an eye to peek at Ray - who looks _frazzled_. “What?” he asks, hands immediately seeking out Ray’s waist. Ray makes another noise, something unintelligible but sounding an awful lot like a choked out whine, fingers digging further into Brad’s face. 

“Beard,” is all Ray replies, his hand flattening out so his palm runs along Brad’s cheek. 

And okay, sure, Ray’s probably never seen him with facial hair before, just like he’d never seen Ray with much until Ray had left the Marines. There was a very strict ‘no facial hair except mustaches’ and even then, sometimes the mustaches were pushing it. Brad hadn’t felt like participating in the contest when they’d been in Kuwait and then Iraq, finding it pointless. 

He’s maybe rethinking the whole thing though with the way Ray’s reacting. 

Brad sits up a little and finally tugs Ray in closer, the other settling over Brad’s legs, trapping them under the sheet as Ray finally leans down more to kiss Brad. It’s a chaste kiss, just a dry press of lips in a _welcome back_ greeting, but it’s enough to send molten lava into Brad’s chest. 

Ray huffs, palms rubbing against Brad’s cheeks some more as he moves his mouth to the side, soft skin of his cracked lips catching against the facial hair. He’s definitely being weird and Brad isn’t quite sure how to react yet. 

He seems to like the beard, with the way he mouths at the skin just aside Brad’s lips, Brad can figure that much out. (He’d be a shit Recon Marine if he couldn’t.) Ray’s mouth looks scrubbed pink when he finally pulls back and Brad gets another good look at him. Those bambi-doe eyes bright and shiny, looking a little glazed like Ray’s running high on _something_. 

(It’s the beard, Brad figures.) 

“What the fuck,” comes tumbling out of Ray, soft and almost awe-like. It’s enough to draw a snort out of Brad, pulling Ray back in for another kiss, hands dropping from his trim waistline to grab at his ass. 

Ray lets out a soft noise, leaning further into Brad, enough that Brad has to flex his abdominal muscles to keep himself upright. “Fucking beard,” Ray starts, pushing back far enough that he has enough room to pull off his shirt before he’s leaning back in to kiss Brad. 

And this — this is what Brad had missed while he’d been away, having someone waiting for him at home. Plus Ray’s tight body and stupid impossibly trim waistline, the stupid hot V of his hips, his stupid fucked up teeth — he’s missed everything _Ray_. 

“Where’d you go?” Ray asks, it’s not as loud as he usually is, just enough to drag Brad out of his musings, Brad knows Ray wouldn’t ask softly. Brad doesn’t want soft and neither does Ray. 

“You were the one who left,” Brad counters. 

He palms at Ray’s ass as the other rolls his eyes. Of course, they’ll pussyfoot around any actual issue or admit that maybe they missed each other more than they’ll let on, as much as it pains him to admit. Brad isn’t the most emotionally available sometimes (a lot of the time), he’s aware that he sometimes brings the ‘Iceman’ persona outside of work when he knows he can afford to be a little vulnerable with Ray. 

Ray eyes him warily for a moment before grinning and leaning back in to kiss him. Brad dips his head slightly, pulling a confused noise out of Ray as he instead presses a kiss against Ray’s jaw. He kisses down lower, nestling into the hollow under Ray’s chin and throat, scraping his scruff against the soft skin there. 

Brad knows he hit the jackpot when Ray lets out a shaky exhale, a hint of a whine, hips jerking against Brad’s legs. He pulls back to kiss Ray again, licking past his teeth and sucking on his tongue, thoroughly rememorizing himself to Ray’s mouth. 

He’s _missed_ Ray, but right now all he can think about is how much he’s missed Ray’s body, especially as he can feel Ray becoming hard as he slowly guides Ray into a dirty grind with his hands squeezing at his hips. Brad drags his hands up from Ray’s hips, curling his hands over the expanse of Ray’s ribs and thumbing at his nipples to pull out a shuddering gasp from Ray. 

“Brad, fuck — I,” Ray exhales out, sucking in air harshly as he drags his hips down hard against Brad’s. Their cocks grind together and Brad feels a moan rattle in his chest, wanting more and more, to take Ray apart and re-familiarize himself. 

“Yeah?” he asks, squeezing his fingers into Ray’s skin, dimpling the flesh with his grip, manhandling Ray off of his lap, getting an annoyed grunt out of the other. And that just won’t do. 

“Turn over,” Brad says lowly, and Ray scrambles to flop over onto his stomach, opposite of Brad. Carefully, he settles over Ray, knees on either side of his hips, palms spreading across the expanse of his back. 

There’s a shiver that travels down Ray’s spine as Brad presses his mouth against the nape of his neck, goosebumps blooming under his palms as he mouths at the skin for a moment before moving downward. Ray always gets easy like this, pliant. 

By the time Brad kisses and rubs his face down to the small of Ray’s back, his shoulders are scraped and flushed pink, hands twisted into the sheets and face mashed into a pillow. “Brad,” Ray moans out, lifting his hips as Brad scrapes his teeth over a knob in his spine. “ _Brad_.” Ray calls again, Brad hums in answer, rubbing his hands up Ray’s thighs before hooking his fingers over his jeans, “I showered.” 

“Did you?” Brad asks, a rhetorical question because he can still smell the faint remnants of soap. Ray calls out his name again, voice pinched tight into a whine and Brad decides to take some mercy on his boyfriend, tugging at the jeans again. 

Ray’s still a scrawny thing, even after he put the weight back on he’d lost from OIF, scrawny enough that his jeans still hang too low and Brad doesn’t even need to unbutton them to be able to yank them off the other. It draws a loud, surprised laugh out of Ray, quickly shimmying out of them, eager to help Brad to pull them off. 

His briefs get yanked off with his jeans and Brad leans down to press a kiss against one of Ray’s back dimples, grinning at the sharp gasp it pulls out of Ray. He goes further, licking into the cleft of his ass just to feel the shudder travel down the curve of Ray’s spine, it makes him feel powerful because he’s making Ray writhe like that and he hasn’t even _started_. 

Ray punches at the bed with a fist, face mashed into the mess of sheets. Brad moves away to stretch over the expanse of Ray’s back, grabbing at one of the pillows at the top of the bed and tapping at Ray’s hip to get him to shift up enough to shove the pillow underneath. “C’mon, c’mon,” Ray huffs out, dragging another pillow over to bury his face in, it makes Brad laugh a little as he shifts one of Ray’s legs up, bent at the knee and away to expose him a little more. 

Brad lets himself really look at Ray for a second, it feels like it’s been ages since he’s been able to look at him like this. There’s a pretty flush that’s darkest along his shoulders but spreads down his back, a thin sheen of sweat, it makes his cock throb in his sweats. He palms at Ray’s ass before spreading his hands to pull Ray’s cheeks apart, Ray sucks in a breath at that, a tiny whine escaping on the exhale. 

At the first swipe of his tongue, Ray chokes a bit, hips shifting slightly until Brad moves one hand up to wrap his fingers tight around his hip bone, a wordless demand for Ray to keep still. Ray squirms more when Brad presses in closer and Brad grins, knowing full well Ray’s going to have beard burn between his thighs after he’s done. 

Eventually, Brad has to anchor an arm across Ray’s hips to keep him mostly stationary as he rubs the side of his face a little harder against the soft skin of Ray’s ass as he leans back in to lap at his hole. He does what he knows gets Ray riled up the most, long lingering tongue flicks with messy sucking, adding a hint of teeth just to see Ray jerk. 

“Fuckin’ _fuck_!” Ray huffs out, reaching back with one hand to grip at Brad’s arm that’s thrown across his back. Brad grunts, shifting the hand not on Ray’s back to squeeze at his ass again, hand big enough to nearly cover all of one cheek, thumb between to spread Ray’s rim so he can lick in further. 

Ray full-on whines, a shudder going down his back and hips grinding down and back against Brad’s face. They don’t do this enough, Brad thinks, because it feels like a revelation to see the bend of Ray’s spine in a dirty curve, the way his skin blanches against Brad’s fingers. Every noise that comes out of Ray’s mouth and the way he shudders when Brad scrubs his jaw against the tender skin between, it’s astounding. 

Brad pulls away with a wet sound, pressing his thumb against the slick and puffy rim of Ray’s hole, taking a moment to admire the red patches his mouth has left behind. Ray’s got spit running down his perineum, along the seam of his balls, flushed pink all over that has Brad practically salivating. Instead of going back to where he’d been before, he kisses at the swell of Ray’s ass, licking into the dimple just at the small of his back. 

“You fucking _fuck_ ,” Ray whines, shoulder blades bunching back together. Brad shushes him like one would shush a spooked horse and it draws an annoyed grunt out of Ray, pushing his hips back into Brad’s hand. “You can’t just fucking _stop _, you fucking monster,” he says, voice reedy, words rushed out into a harsh exhale.__

__“Were you about to cum?” Brad asks conversationally like he hadn’t just been eating Ray out. Ray swears under his breath, shaking his head no, and Brad knows that’s just a flat out lie. He pulls his hand away to dribble spit onto his index and middle finger. “You’re going to have to rub aloe vera on after I’m done,” he says, wondering if Ray can hear his grin._ _

__Ray’s hole is pliant and loose when Brad presses his index finger in, leaning back in to kiss along the knobs of Ray’s spine before biting at the curve of his ass, getting Ray to jerk slightly._ _

__“You — you,” Ray pants out, rocking back again into Brad’s finger, his fingers bunching the sheets together, looking delectably laid out that Brad wants to smother him with his own body. Brad feels wrecked looking at Ray, especially when Ray turns his head and Brad can see the tears clumped on Ray’s eyelashes, how dark his eyes look when he makes eye contact with Brad._ _

__Absolutely fucking fantastic._ _

__He presses a second finger in and Ray moans lowly, hips rocking against the bed again, grinding down against the sheets. Ray shifts and slides his legs under him, tilting his hips up and pushing up onto his knees, a wordless ask for more than Brad can easily read._ _

__“You look amazing,” Brad says, voice a rumble as he licks back down to where his fingers are pressed up snug inside Ray. He widens his fingers to lick between them, grinning at Ray’s sharp cry. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” comes out as he pulls his mouth away, twisting his fingers in deep to stroke over his prostate._ _

__Ray’s knees slip and Brad shuffles up to change his position, he pulls his fingers free from Ray’s body, dipping his hand down to cup at his balls before stroking his upward on his cock. The groan Ray lets out comes out as high pitched and so sweet-sounding to Brad’s ears, a sound he wants to pull out of Ray over and over again._ _

__“That’s it, baby,” Brad murmurs as he goes back to lick into Ray’s hole again just as Ray lets out a strangled moan of Brad’s name. He knows Ray is close, can feel the tremble in his limbs, mouth and nose pressed up tight against Ray’s sweat-slick skin._ _

__Brad watches as Ray’s spine goes rigid, knuckles white with how hard he’s holding the sheets, legs trembling as he licks and sucks at Ray’s rim. Ray moans loudly and then swears, “Brad I’m — fucking _Christ_ ,” and is then shoving his face directly into the pillow as he cums. Ray ragdolls out and Brad follows to kiss at his spine, fingers coming to press up against Ray’s hole, just to put pressure there but never pressing in as Ray trembles from his orgasm. _ _

__Ray shifts and Brad backs off so Ray can roll over onto his back, face flushed bright red and eyes still wet and shiny. “Fuck, dude, what the fuck,” Ray groans out, reaching out to squeeze at Brad’s arm, pulling him closer._ _

__Brad hisses when Ray tugs him down, hips rocking down against Ray. “Fuck, I feel hard enough to pound nails,” he grunts out, letting Ray shove at his sweats until he’s got a hand wrapped Brad’s cock. Ray tilts his head up in a wordless request for Brad to kiss him, twisting his wrist on an upward stroke. Brad kisses him sloppily, arms burning with the strain to hold himself up over Ray as Ray strokes him to completion._ _

__The familiar heat builds up slowly, heat settling low into his stomach, he’s already so worked up from eating Ray out, not touching himself and getting Ray off, messy and wet. Just one swipe of Ray’s thumb against the slit of his cock has him coming with a grunt, rocking into Ray’s hand, a shiver rolling down his spine as Ray mouths at his jaw, biting down gently after a moment. “You fucking freak,” Brad gasps out, dropping down to press Ray into the bed, burying his face into Ray’s neck to scrub his jaw against the skin there._ _

__“Homes, stop, I already came, you’re gonna make me hard again,” Brad laughs and pulls away, admiring the patchy red marks along Ray’s neck and chest, knowing there’s going to be more along his back and thighs. “You look gross, your beard is all wet.”_ _

__“Wonder why that is.”_ _

__Ray squints at him before grinning widely, shoving at Brad slightly before grimacing and shifting. “Fuck, I’m already feeling tender.”_ _

__Brad sits up further, pushing away and standing up from the bed, tucking himself back into his sweats as he walks off towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He brings the lotion back with him when he moves back into the bedroom where Ray’s still starfished out on the bed, scratching idly at his thigh._ _

__“Welcome back, hot stuff,” Ray says lazily, reaching out for Brad once he gets closer to the bed._ _

__They shuffle around the bed, shoving off the wet sheet and pressing in close. All very gay, Brad thinks, but he doesn’t mind, because Ray’s back in his arms, going off about something Walt had said to him while simultaneously already bitching about the beard burn._ _

__Welcome home indeed._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhh I have nothing to say other than this was inspired by Askars' The Stand photos with his beard and I am a shameless bitch, also really just felt like there should be more ass eating in this fandom. 
> 
> title from "love on the brain" by rihanna.
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://jillsandwichs.tumblr.com/) if you want to.


End file.
